


Home

by Jaylene01



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, could be read as any ship really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylene01/pseuds/Jaylene01
Summary: A short drabble of Jeno and his feelings towards Jaemin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 11





	Home

And just like that, he couldn't describe the feelings he had at this moment. Looking at his boyfriend doing the most simple things such as cooking or making the bed made him all warm inside, a bubbly feeling slowly growing.  
Turning around in the morning and seeing him smile even before he opened his eyes and hearing the voice of his "good morning angel" before feeling his arms wrapping around his waist, never failed to make his heart flutter, despite the two years of them living together and being together for a total of 4 years.

Looking back at the mere beginning of their relationship, their first date, first kiss, first time, and… first home.  
Everything felt like a dream in the beginning, but now he realized it's not a dream but his true home. 

Remembering their first meeting, he can't help but smile, seeing the cute boy in front of him on the train at seven in the morning, both getting to work. It took him three months to work up the courage to speak to him, but he still ended up a stuttering mess in front of the other who looked so gorgeous this early and offered him his kind, bright smile and easily involved him in a conversation.   
From there on everything just happened, seemingly like fate. Coincidences lined up and led to curious eyes and later on curious touches. From fragile to brave to loving.

Love.

That's what he is feeling right now. He is hopelessly and endlessly in love. Carefully, he caressed the red satin box in the pocket of his jacket. 

And he also feels ready for everything that's going to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short little creation. It's my very first work ever in english and something i just poured my heart into randomly in the evening hours. Maybe we will see each other in the future with another work.


End file.
